The introduction of nucleic acid molecules, polypeptide, peptides, and small molecules into target cells and tissues is being used both as a therapeutic delivery system as well as in the production of therapeutic molecules in vitro. The applicability of this approach has increased with the further understanding of host cells and the molecular bio logy of cell division, differentiation, and expression mechanisms.